


Little pet

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Enemas, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: John is an Alpha raising his son Sherlock and trying to get him ready for his life as an omega.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

John was a strong Alpha raising his young Omega son. Even though Sherlock hadn’t entered his first heat he could tell the youngster was going to be an Omega. As his father, it was his job to prepare him for the life he would have to lead. Most parents were the first to knot their children. Even young Alpha's were expected to take a knot at least once. It was just part of growing up. John’s own Alpha father had knotted him and he would do the same for his own offspring. 

Bonding between parents and siblings was frowned on but not outlawed. John had toyed with the idea of bonding with his son. Sherlock was very special and he wasn’t sure he wanted to give him away. The little one would have to be sold and bonded shortly after his first heat. It was rarely allowed for an omega to be left unbonded. 

Sherlock knew what was going to happen. Any minute his Dad would come in and give him his bedroom time spanking and put in his bedtime toy. His father forced him to wear butt plugs all the time. Since he was homeschooled there was no way to get away with taking it out. Of course, the youngster didn’t mind too much. It did feel good and he was allowed to masturbate anytime he wanted. He just wished he didn’t have to get spanked so much. His Dad always left bruises. 

His father was very strict with him and was a strong believer in physical discipline. It wasn’t unusual for him to spank his son randomly and without cause.

Sometimes Sherlock would just be sitting on his bed reading a book and his father would come into the room. John would demand that Sherlock drop his trousers and bend over the bed. The spanking usually consisted of a dozen hits from a hairbrush. Sherlock had a tendency to get into trouble and John thought if he went too long without getting a spanking he would start acting out.

John smiled as he walked into the room. His son was sitting on the edge of the bed looking nervous as usual. Sherlock was looking away from him. No doubt he didn’t want to look at the paddle and butt plug he was holding. His son was still a bit shy about his body and having things shoved into it. John sat them both down on the bed before sitting down himself. 

“Come on Sherlock,” John said patting his lap. “Over my lap.”

Sherlock let out a little cry before lying down over his father's lap. If he just went along with this it would be over quicker. John carefully lowered his son’s pajamas and underwear. He could just see the end of the butt plug peeking out between his cheeks. 

John carefully opened Sherlock's arse cheeks and gripped the end of the butt plug. Sherlock let out little pleasure-filled moans as his father removed the toy. He set the toy on the bedside table and retrieved the lube from the drawer. He coated the new toy in lube until it was dripping from the toy. It was a bit bigger than the night time one Sherlock was used to. The boy would cry a bit about it but it needed to be done. He wanted to fuck his son soon and he needed to get him ready. His son was going to struggle to take his knot and without proper stretching, it would tear him apart. 

Sherlock let out a cry of pain as John started to push the toy inside. The pre-teen could already feel it was a bigger toy. There was no way it going to fit.

“Dad!” he cried pulling on the sheets. 

“Be a big boy and take it,” John said. “This for your own good. I know it hurts.”

Sherlock began to cry as his father forced the toy in deeper. It was stretching him in ways that felt wrong. He tried to tense and keep the toy from going it but that just made it hurt worse. 

“Ah!” he cried out as the toy slid all the way home. “Take it out!”

“No!” John said slapping his son’s behind. “It will stay there all night.”

The youngster began to shake his head and cry louder. He wanted it out! It hurt! There was no way he could sleep with it in him. 

John lifted the paddle and began to hit his son fast and hard.

“Dad!” Sherlock cried tears running down his eyes. “Stop! Please!”

“Stop all that crying,” his father said pounding into his behind with the wooden paddle. “I was doing this at your age and my father would never have allowed all that noise.”

Sherlock pushed his face into the blankets and cried heavily. He didn’t want to make his father angry but it hurt so badly. It felt like he was never going to stop hitting him. The burning was intense and each hit hurt worse than the last. John couldn't help but smirk as he watched his son's plump little backside jiggle. 

“Good boy,” John said dropping the paddle. “All done.”

Sherlock wanted to beg him to take out the plug but was afraid he’d just get spanked again. He crawled out of his father’s lap and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves. His whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“Get some sleep,” John said kissing his son on the head. “You need your rest.”

Sherlock nodded before kicking his pajama pants to the floor. His behind was far too sore even for those soft pants. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep but he had to at least try. 

\--

Sherlock felt horrible all the next day. His new bedroom toy had kept him from getting much sleep. It was far too big and hurt. He had tried to masturbate but that hadn’t given him any relief. He had been extremely relieved when his father came in to put in his day time plug. It was a bit less intense and easier to handle.

John smirked as he watched his son play on his swing set through the kitchen window. His old war buddy James Sholto was coming to stay a bit and was excited to meet Sherlock. He was coming to help give Sherlock his first enema and get him ready to lose his virginity. John had tried to give him one a few days before but Sherlock had screamed so horribly he couldn’t go through with it. Sholto gave his kids enemas all the time so he was more than happy to help. Of course, he had another reason for inviting his friend over. Showing off his darling little son had always been a passion of Johns and he knew James would love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock loved swinging with his butt plugged in. The gentle motion caused the rubber to rub against his prostate. It felt so good and often gave him an erection. Due to the fact it was rare for anyone to visit their quiet little home, he would often slow his swing and gently pull out his erection. The boy would drag his shoes slowly across the ground as he worked his hand over his cock.

That was his plan for that morning. Sherlock unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them just enough to take his hard cock in hand. He had barely started when he heard a car coming up the drive. A gasp flew from his lips and jumped up. His father hadn’t told him they were expecting anyone. 

The youngster quickly dodged into the fort under his slide. He peeked out through the cracks in the wood to see who their visitor was. A large man was balding head climbed out of the car and headed into his house. 

\--

“Hello John,” Sholto said as he walked into the sitting room. “I caught a glimpse of your little man as I came in.”

“He’s a little shy of strangers,” John said. “Let me get him.”

John walked out into the front yard and looked around for his son. Little Sherlock wasn’t anywhere in sight, which meant he was hiding in his fort. He was a little shy of strangers.

“Sherlock!” he called. “Come on out!” 

It took a minute but Sherlock crawled out from his fort and looked around with a confused look. His face was flushed. No doubt he’d been masturbating in that little wooden shelter. Sherlock quickly rushed to his father’s side. 

“I want you to meet a friend,” John said, leading his son inside. 

Sherlock frowned as he looked inside the house. Strangers were rare there and he didn’t normally like meeting new people. That strange man was sitting in their living room. He gave Sherlock a toothy grin. A shiver ran up his back at the sight of him. 

“This is Mr. Sholto,” John said, “He’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sherlock said trying his best to be polite.

“Why don’t you show him your nice big toy?” his father asked, tapping on his son's butt. 

What? Sherlock looked up at his father in confusion. He wanted him to show this man his butt plug? 

“Lower your pants and bend over the coffee table,” John said his voice starting to turn stern. 

The young boy knew better than to argue with his father. He slowly lowered his pants and bent over the coffee table. His breathing became quicker as he heard someone walking around. Sherlock let out a surprised yelp as a pair of hands spread his cheeks wide. 

“Beautiful,” Sholto said gently tapping the end of his toy. 

Sherlock let out a gasp of pleasure from the tip of his toy brushed his prostate. There was a chuckle from the adults and then whispering.

“Good boy,” John said, replacing his friend’s hand with his own. “Daddy loves watching his little pet take his toy.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. His father started to remove the toy only to push it back in. His erection was painfully pressing into the table.

“Remember how we tried to clean your insides the other day?” John questioned.

“Yes,” Sherlock hissed. 

Sherlock would never forget that. His father had put a long hose inside him and filled him with water. It had hurt so badly and he’d screamed for him to stop. It wasn’t something he wanted to feel again.

“We’re going to try again,” John said. “My friend knows more about this.”

“No!” Sherlock said, shaking his head. “It hurt! I don't want it!” 

John pulled the butt plug free of its tight confinement. 

“We can do this the hard way or the easy way,” John said. “Getting cleaning on the inside is important.”

Sherlock felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to do it! 

“Come on,” John said, narrowing his eyes at his son. “Up to your room. Sholto is going to get the water ready.”

Sherlock got to his feet and slowly headed up to his room with his father right behind him. He knew he had no choice and wasn’t looking for another spanking. He sat down on the edge of his bed. John did feel pity for his son. His own first enema had been horrible. His own father had shown no mercy filling him up with cold soapy water. He didn’t want it to be so bad for Sherlock. 

“Daddy?” Sherlock questioned.

“What is it darling?” John asked.

“I want to be a good boy,” the youngster said. “I’ll be good.”

“Layover my lap,” John said, opening his legs wide. “I’ll comfort you while you’re cleaned.”

Sherlock cleaned his tears with his shirt sleeve and laid across his father’s lap. For a few minutes they sat there and the youngster tried to calm himself. John looked up as his friend entered the room. 

Sholto was holding a large clear enema bag that looked far too massive for his young boy. Of course, John knew it wasn't. Sherlock would cry and beg but he could easily take it. Large soap bubbles were visible at the top. While John insisted the water be body temperature he knew it needed to be large and soapy.

“Spread his cheeks,” Sholto ordered.

John reached down and opened his son’s cheeks. Sholto inserted the small nozzle pushing it in deep. 

“Ah!” Sherlock cried in surprise. 

“Such a good boy,” John said as his friend turned on the water. “Soon you’ll have a full tummy and be nice and clean inside.”

Sherlock whimpered as he felt the water rushing inside of him. It wasn’t long before the cramps started. It felt like someone was twisting his insides.

“Dad,” he cried. “It hurts.”

John looked up at the bag. His son barely had half a liter inside of him. Sherlock had a long way to go. No doubt all the soap was making the cramping intense. 

“I know it hurts but you need to be strong,” John said. “You’re doing so good.”

“Spank him hard when he wines,” Sholto said. “My oldest son used to put up a pretty hard fight but that cured him of it.”

John smiled at that thought. He loved giving his little man a bright red bottom. While he didn’t want this to be a miserable situation he needed Sherlock to understand it had to happen. This process was for his own good. He brought his hand up and hit Sherlock’s plump little behind hard. The pre-teen cried out loudly.

“Each time you make a big deal out of this you will be spanked,” John said. “All children do this. This isn’t a lot of water.”

Sometimes John forgot that Sherlock needed a hard hand.

Sherlock felt tears running down his face. It felt like the water was coming faster. So much water. He pushed his face into the sheets and did everything he could not to scream. 

John reached down and felt his child’s stomach. What was once flat was quickly expanding. It already felt so full but he knew he could hold so much more. 

“Faster,” John said .”Lift the bag higher. I want to feel it expand.”

The youngster could certainly handle getting the water much faster. Sholto smiled as he lifted the bag higher. Sherlock let out a shriek as the water rushed in even faster. John slapped his child’s behind again before returning to holding his stomach. As he felt it in his hands he could feel the skin expanding and becoming harder. 

Sherlock pushed as much of the sheets as he could into his mouth to muffle his screams. It hurt so badly. It felt like something was going to burst. His insides were being stretched beyond belief. 

“Please!” he screamed as the pain became unbearable.”I can’t!”

John gave him two hard hits that he knew would leave bruises. He looked up at the bag to find it fully empty. 

“Feel,” John said grabbing Sherlock’s hand. 

John brought it down to touch his swollen belly. Sherlock couldn’t believe how big his belly felt. He needed the toilet badly but it was amazing to him how big his belly was. Sherlock was doing such an amazing job and his father was sure he could take a little more water.

“He needs a little more,” John said his cock hardening. “Just a little.”

Sholto smiled as he walked into Sherlock’s bathroom to retrieve a little more water. The young boy already had 2 liters of water inside of him. He couldn’t take much more but there was still a little room inside of him. He reattached the bag and lifted it up.

“AH!” Sherlock screamed as more water came. “Please don’t!”

“Just another half liter,” John said.

John had taken 2 and half liters his first time. Sherlock could do it too. John laid another hard hit into his child’s behind. 

Sherlock began to cry loudly and hysterically as his body sucked up the last bit of water. John kept spanking him but that didn’t quiet Sherlock’s screams. 

“Bathroom!” Sherlock cried as the hose was removed. “I need to get it out.”

“Go ahead,” John said, letting his son up. “Then we’ll have lunch.”


End file.
